


Striking a Deal

by HazeyFeathers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual MC, F/F, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Porn With Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeyFeathers/pseuds/HazeyFeathers
Summary: Your closest friend and lowkey crush Jaehee Kang is underappreciated and overworked and it is your mission to convince Jumin Han one way or another to give her a break; even if you have to engage in underhanded business dealings.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Striking a Deal

Jaehee Kang sat across from you at your simple dining room table. She rarely had free time so it was a rare treat for her to come over for coffee in the morning. The two of you idly chatted about the other RFA members, the weather, your part-time job, and the like. For you any topic was sufficient as long as you got to listen to her eloquent voice, and watch her poised movements as she sipped her coffee or adjusted her glasses. God she was just so perfect, never would she slouch, even when relaxing; her brown hair somehow disheveled but in a formal way? You genuinely loved this woman whom many others would see as too uptight or obsessed with work, you knew how devoted she was to every task she set her mind to. She was beautiful, smart, responsible- oh no she's frowning. "What's wrong Jaehee," you asked gently.

"It’s Mr. Han...." her voice trailed off. You grimace at Jumin's name. For all his good looks that man could be a real bastard.

"What did he do this time," you ask with a scowl.

"You know the company is completely booked these next few weeks, and we're trying to process a new deal on a stationary business."

"So you guys are extra swamped."

"Yes and-"

You cut her off, "He has a cat project doesn't he."

She winces at your words and then sighs, her gaze downturned. You reach for her hand across the small table. She accepts your touch and you hold her hand, lightly tracing your thumb along her hand. Her hands are so soft and small and delicate and soft and wow her nails are cute-FOCUS. You tilt your head with a smile, "Do you want me to key his car? I'll do it, they'll never know!" This extracts a small chuckle from her but she stays silent. She pulls her hand from your loose grip to take another sip of her coffee.

"You know nothing ever changes his mind."

You pinch the bridge of your nose in frustration, "He's always like this. The other guys don't even bother to chime in at this point they think that 'Oh it's stuffy Jumin he'll do what he wants poor Jaehee oh well!' Well I'm sick of you getting stuck with these long hours, it's completely unfair and has got to be a violation or something." You lean back in your chair, arms crossed against your chest in frustration.

Jaehee's gaze is soft as she looks at you, "I appreciate your worry but it's just how it is, I'll make it through like always." Her phone chimes on the table and she picks it up, her brows furrow as she reads the message. "I've got to head in now, sorry to cut our coffee time short, it was delicious as always." She quickly packs up her belongings and starts to head toward the door. You scoop up her jacket from the back of her chair and scurry after her toward the front door of your apartment, "Hold up a sec!" You face her and drape her jacket on her shoulders, "It gets cold in the office."

She smiles at you, a little sadly it seems, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you as a friend."

You both hesitate for a second longer before she turns and heads out the door. You stand in the doorway and watch her leave, waving at her when she glances back. You eventually close the door and lean against it with a heavy sigh. You don't know if you and Jaehee will ever be more than "friends" but you're happy enough when she's happy. And right now she is not happy.

You hear your phone chime from the kitchen and head towards it. Part of you reeeaaally lowkey hoped it was Jaehee texting you even though she just left. Unfortunately it was a text from Mr. Jumin Han himself. "Are you holding up my assistant again." You sit down at the table again to text him back, "Are you letting your assistant take personal time after all the overtime you make her work?"

"She already used up her personal days and she gets paid for her time."

"The amount of work you give her is unhealthy, it's not like she can say no, you're her boss ;/" "That last one wasn't supposed to be winking."

You push your hair away from your face; god talking to this man would get you nowhere. You don't bother to see if he would make fun of your typo as you toss your phone back to the table. Your thoughts linger on Jaehee's sad smile and the dark circles she skillfully tried to hide between makeup and glasses. Most people wouldn't notice but you can tell when her face gets a little gaunt and she smiles just a little bit less, even when watching one of Zen's musicals. Working at that damn company was taking a serious toll on her health. You can't stand by watching your best friend work herself to death due to the whims of a spoiled adult.

You pick your phone back up and text Jaehee, "When you get a chance give me a quick snippet of what Jumin's trying to cook up this time."

Having the day off work you laze about the apartment after tidying up the kitchen waiting to hear back from Jaehee. Around noon she responds: "Cat marijuana. Elizabeth stressed. Weed for cats. Absolutely ridiculous." Sounds about right coming from Jumin. Little rolled up joints of premium weed and catnip all trussed up in a little baggie depicting his cat. The image you picture is both hilarious and infuriating. The fact that Jumin thinks this a real product his company could acquire and market is incredibly funny but the thought of Jaehee working long hours doing her mountains of paperwork and then having to look up weed for cats on top of it all is too much. You've made up your mind; you're going to put a stop to this.

* * *

An hour later you're standing in front of the towering C&R building. After digging through your closet you've dressed up in your best impression of an office worker, perhaps even a Jaehee cosplay? Light pink blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt over black tights and your only pair of high heels, all topped off with a little floral print scarf wrapped fashionably around your neck. Let's just say it is far from your normal attire, and you can barely walk 10 steps in the awkward shoes before having to adjust your skirt which just seems intent are scootin' all the way up. You weren't sure what to do with your hair so you settled on twisting it all up in a bun on the top of your head, only a few stray hairs framing your face. Before you had left you snapped a few pics in the mirror because honestly it was kind of a hot look, if maybe you were going for a slightly sexy office worker. Of course nothing can top Jaehee in the sexy office worker look but that's maybe a matter of personal opinion.

Knowing what time Jaehee goes to lunch most days you had called the company office to schedule an appointment with Jumin without drawing her attention to it. Your goal was to get in, convince Jumin to cut Jaehee's work back to a reasonable amount, and get out without Jaehee every knowing you were there. As much as she liked you as a friend you doubt she would like knowing that you stuck your nose where it didn't belong.

You strode through the lobby, trying to look as standoffish as possible with your clipboard with a few blank pieces of paper you stuck in it. You were let through to the elevator where you rode to one of the higher floors; the highest floor probably reserved for Jumin's dad whom you doubted was even in town today. This huge building must be full of people, and yet why does Jaehee always seem to end up doing the work of 20 people. Thinking about Jaehee's tired face makes you clench your hands tighter around the clipboard. Gritting your teeth you step off the elevator onto Jumin's floor. Weaving around desks and cubicles with employees typing away, the glare of the monitors casting a sickly shade on their faces, you approach the walled off office at the back of the floor. The door is propped open and you give a slight tap on the glass to signal your arrival. Jumin sits relaxed in his chair, papers in both hands as he appears to be shuffling things around; he glances up briefly, “You may come in.”

You shuffle into his office with its floor to ceiling windows whose afternoon light is blocked by the drawn shades. A filing cabinet and bookshelf of binders are set to either side of the dark brown desk; his office seems immaculate and somehow balanced with its furniture. The only chair is the one in which Jumin resides in; he must not want employees or visitors to get too comfy here. Very Jumin.

He still hasn’t looked at you properly. You break the silence, “May I close the door?” He still keeps his eyes locked on his papers he’s shuffling about, “It’s awfully stuff in here today is that necessary.” You straighten up and swing the door shut, “I’m here about the…cat marijuana marketing.” That gets him to put down the papers and look at you. “How did you hear about this, we have not publicly released a statement on it yet.” A smirk passes across your face. Your plan is working accordingly, the hair, the outfit, he doesn’t recognize you. Of course you scheduled the appointment under a fake name, and you’ve only met a few times since the party, but this guy seriously couldn’t be bothered to remember the face of RFA’s newest member?

You brush away a stray hair with a flick of your wrist and stand confidently in front of his desk. “I have my sources,” your voice coy. “I’m here to let you know that this business plan is a fool’s errand and you’d be a complete idiot to follow through on it. It is a ridiculous waste of time and money.”

He leans back into his well-padded chair and steeples his fingers, “And what, pray tell, makes you think that? We have very powerful investors that think this might be our most successful business plan yet.” Of course the “powerful investor” is himself and his ludicrous amount of money he can throw around.

You plant your hand firmly on his desk, and look him square in the eye, “This will fizzle out like all your other plans, you should stick to what you already have scheduled Mr. Han.”

His steely gray eyes stay locked with yours for what feels like years, you almost want to back away but this is for Jaehee and you will not leave without changing his mind. With one hand he reaches up to the clipboard you have gripped in your left hand against your chest and tilts it down to reveal the blank printer paper.

“And if I say no?” You think your jig might be up. His chin perched on the back of his hand he looks you up and down. “I must say it is quite interesting to see you like this. Are you perhaps looking to be my new assistant? I didn’t think _you_ would be after your best friend’s job.”

You lean back up in frustration, hand pressing against your temple. “You know that’s not why I’m here Jumin, you’re putting too much stress on Jaehee and I’m afraid she’s going to get really sick this time. She doesn’t eat! She doesn’t sleep! All because you feel the need to pressure her into more and more pointless work. There are hundreds of employees here that could pick up work if you’d divvy it out.” Jumin begins to open his mouth before you cut him off, “And don’t _even_ bring up the excuse that she ‘does it best’ because of course she does! She’s Jaehee Kang!! But guess what, you don’t get what you want all the time.”

In your flustered rant your hair had all but come loose, cascading down onto your shoulders. You probably looked like a crazy person with your messed up hair and one side of your blouse becoming untucked with your wild hand gesturing.

His voice does not betray a hint of emotion, “Is this not my company? Is she not my employee? If she finds issue with the work then she could always resign in good faith, but I must say this is quite a well paying job.” Throwing your hands up in frustration, “I know you’re a heartless employer but isn’t she your friend as an RFA member?” He waves his hand listlessly, “I keep those 2 aspects of my life pretty separate, I think it is also her own responsibility for her wellbeing. I see no reason to comply with her wishes.”

“That’s just it! She doesn’t even say anything; she doesn’t even know I’m here right now! I’m trying to look out for her!”

“Well in that case I don’t have to hear from you. If this isn’t about business, you have nothing to offer me. If you will I must get back to work.” With that said he resumes his paperwork shuffle in silence. Your mind racing you try desperately to think of some resolution to this, Jaehee can’t go on like this in this environment, but she won’t let herself leave it either. Your brain clicks into place your only option and you approach his desk again and set down the clipboard. He doesn’t spare you a glance, “I told you we’re done here. I’m extremely busy at the moment. If you want to speak to me again please use the messenger.”

This time you’re the one tilting down his papers as you say, “You say that I have nothing to offer you but I have a business proposition.”

“I’m listening.”

“We all know that these…silly cat projects are your way of dealing with stress,” you say with a wave of your hand. “What if there was a way for me to help you deal with that so that your company sticks with _real_ business.”

“Again, I think you have nothing that I could want.” He starts to lean back and rotate his chair but quick as a snake you strike out with the hand not propping you up on his desk to yank him forward by his tie. You’ve brought his face mere inches from your own, and you think you’ve finally caught him by surprise. You give him a look of contempt, “Really? I have nothing to offer you?”

Before he can open his mouth you close the gap and forcefully kiss him on the lips. In the time since you’ve joined the RFA you’ve gotten to know the members pretty well. You like the guys well enough but Jaehee just, clicked for you, you were enamored by her. That isn’t to say your heart wasn’t persuaded by Zen’s flirtatious nature, Yoosung’s boyish charms, or Seven’s odd sense of humor. But Jumin you really struggled with, he was like an extremely spoiled cat who only knew the softest beds and the fanciest foods. His standoffish personality gave him an air of mystery that mingled with his handsome looks that tempted you occasionally. But his business personality made it very difficult to get to know him better after you’d seen his treatment of Jaehee. You sent an apology to Jaehee through your mind as you released your grip on Jumin, coming back up to a leaning position on his desk. Both your faces a little flushed now, but you can’t back down now.

“And what do you think of my offer?” You try to say as casually as possible. He sits there still a little stunned it looks like. He opens his mouth to speak his face starting to look cloudy, “I am _not my father._ I _do not_ play his games. You need to leave immediately and we will never speak of this again.” You frown, “Jumin I am not one of your dad’s floozies, I am just making a business investment to help my friend. It’s good business.”

His voice finally betrays his anger as he says curtly, “Well consider you proposal denied.”

“Jumin I’m not going to leave until you stop taking things out on Jaehee.”

“I don’t ‘take’ things out on her; I’m utilizing my resources at _my company_.”

You circle around his desk, and he starts to stand up but you put a hand on his chest and give him a small shove so he sits back down. “Well I’m just trying to utilize my own assets and to do something helpful for two of my friends.” To emphasize your point you stand up tall and toss your hair, you may look a little wild but definitely a little sexy. It’s Jumin’s turn to catch you off guard as he yanks you down to his eye level by the ends of your scarf. He glares into your eyes for a moment before he kisses you fiercely on the lips. He still holds you firm by the scarf but you reach one hand to the back of his chair to stabilize yourself as you lean into his kiss and you use the other hand to lightly run it through his hair. He finally loosens his grip on you and breaks the kiss, both of you breathless. He starts to speak, guilt flashing across his face, ”I—“

You cut him off by clasping your hands to his shoulders, “You’re a business man, of course you wouldn’t want to accept an offer if you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into.” You begin to delicately slide your hands down the front of his navy blue vest, careful not to cause a single wrinkle in his pristine black and white pinstripe shirt. As you crouch down to a kneeling position he tries to protest, “Now hold on.”

“Oh you’re right it’s a 2 person deal I’m sure you want all details documented for your paperwork.” You unbutton the top 3 buttons of your blouse, giving him a peak of your cleavage enveloped in a white lacey bra. “Let me know if nothing’s up to your standards, I want a completely transparent offer here.” You drag your left hand over the top of his thigh and roughly palm his erection through his crisp pants with your right. The black color of his pants was almost enough to hide it, but from your position on the floor you had a perfect view of the tent growing in his pants. He fidgets in his seat as you continue to apply gentle pressure while you talk, “Forget the cat business, divide Jaehee’s work so that she isn’t swamped 24/7, and I’ll take care of you. Do we have a deal or not?”

Before Jumin can answer, there is a knock at the closed door; you thank your lucky stars again for the heavy shades blocking any prying eyes into his office. You expect Jumin to tell whoever it is to come back later but much to your surprise he swings his chair back into place, forcing you to scoot out of the way of his long legs, trapping you under his desk. He clears his throat, “Come in.” Your eyes widen from your hiding spot, this bastard really is crazy. Anyone with eyes would notice how sketchy this situation was. You hear Jumin carry on in his business-like tone to the employee who walked in; apparently you were unseen in your position, and it sounded like they might be at it for a while. It’s not like you could just pop out now and make a scene with your blouse all unbuttoned, Jaehee would surely catch wind of this and that would be the absolute worst case scenario. Trying not to bang your head on the bottom of the desk you wiggle into a more comfortable position, still kneeling between Jumin’s legs. This whole situation has gone quite south from your original plan of intimidation. He’s already forced you to play your sleazy card, might as well up the ante.

With slow movements you reach up and rub your hands up and down his thighs again, earning you a small kick to your leg from him. This does not deter you as you slowly lift up the bottom of his vest, revealing his belt buckle which you begin to undo as quietly as possible. Stalwart Jumin does not even break conversation with the unwitting employee, as he still tries to discourage you by moving his legs about. Unfortunately for him, the small desk space he’s trapped you in has no wiggle room for him to remove your warm body from between his legs. Having undone the belt with nary a jingle you reach through and palm his erection again, this time through his much thinner boxers which makes his entire body fidget, which he tries to cover with a cough. You start to adjust his pants out of the way to go all in but your head is suddenly yanked to the side by your scarf, your head making a dull thunk on the wood. Jumin has one hand below the desk holding you by your scarf so as not to get any farther, but even he realizes the precariousness of the current situation and he makes a claim of a migraine and sends the employee away, closing the door behind them. Jumin doesn’t move for several seconds as you realize how much the scarf is starting to cut off your airway. Your vision gets a little hazy at the corners but you see Jumin scoot out and watch you. Your hair all over the place, blushing face pulled off to the side, unbuttoned blouse, your pencil skirt revealing the majority of your thighs from where it had ridden up. He slowly releases his grip as you catch your breath, falling onto all fours. He reaches down and lifts your chin so your gazes meet again, his face is flushed and you see beads of sweat on his brow.

“Your unorthodox deal has piqued my interest. What now?”

“Option 1: I can walk out of this office in tears, surely leading to some rumors around the office. But I’m sure with enough money those will fade away. Option 2: You agree to my deal, a private contract between the two of us.” Being on your hands and knees has sort of taken the wind out of your sails but you still try to sound authoritative as Jumin leans over you from his perch. The silence seems to stretch on as he looks you up and down then averts his gaze, lost in thought.

“Consider it a deal. Effective immediately. No more cat projects…for now.” Your let your head hang with a sigh of relief. You can’t believe this actually worked! With a swift hand Jumin grabs your face, squeezing your cheeks almost painfully, “Effective immediately.” Ah you see how it is. Your eyes harden as he lets go of your face and leans back, staring at you expectantly. A deal is a deal.

You slowly untangle your scarf from your neck and set it to the ground. He looked far too interested when he was kind of strangling you and you’d rather not get into it that far with him. Kneeling, you brush your hair back out of the way and give Jumin a disdainful look as you settle back into a position between his spread legs. His eyes follow your every movement, watching your face as you pull open his pants again, brushing your fingertips along his boxers. He doesn’t look angry or excited, just…patient, like a cat watching a bird go about its business. You bet he doesn’t think you’ll go through with your actions. Thinking about everything up to this point: his hard gaze, his stubbornness, his strong hands it all makes your anger boil up. You want to wreck Jumin Han, make him jelly in your hands, he’s too proud and it just makes you so angry how he abuses his power.

With a jerk you pull down the hem of his boxers, exposing his cock to the light. Your right hand wraps around it while your left arm hooks around his thigh, your nails lightly digging into the fabric of his pants. You give his cock two quick strokes before diving in, taking the tip in your mouth. You don’t want to give him a moment to think or change his mind. You let your tongue swirl around the tip while you stroke the rest of his length at a steady pace. Releasing him from your mouth you make a show of licking the underside of his cock in a drawn out stroke of the tongue before fitting as much of him in your mouth as you could take.

Looking up to Jumin’s face where only the faintest blush is visible you see that’s he’s just watching you, you’re not even sure if he’s enjoying this… To your surprise he reaches with his hand to cup the side of your cheek as your head bobs up and down; his thumb gently traces your cheekbone in a kind gesture. However, you don’t want to see a gentle Jumin, you want to see him on the edge, panting, all because of what you can do for him. You slide your right hand under his clothes so you can drag your nails lightly down his toned chest as you hollow out your cheeks as you continue sucking him off. In a quick response the soft hand on your cheek continues to the back of your head where Jumin grabs a fistful of your hair aggressively. You don’t fight against him as he begins to match your rhythm until he’s the one guiding you down on his cock. The hand on his chest tells you that his breathing has picked up along with the pace and meeting his eyes once again reveal them to be half-lidded, with pupils blown wide.

He doesn’t lose contact with his firm grip on your hair as he uses his other hand to… reach across his desk and pick up his phone? He punches some buttons and brings it to his ear, still staring at your flushed face, spit shining on your pink lips with each dip of your head.

“Assistant Kang? Yes, I’m going to need you to put the new cat project we discussed on hold. Some recent investors have made it clear that our priorities should be elsewhere.” Jumin casually talks over the phone to Jaehee as if you weren’t there. His voice betrays nothing while a look at his face would show otherwise.

He slows your pace with his controlling hand and continues over the phone almost playfully, “Say, Assistant Kang, what do you think of the RFA coordinator, you’d say your pretty good friends with her?” There’s a pause on his end. “Oh nothing, I just heard from her recently and she’s much more interesting than I had previously thought.”

You’ve had just about enough of this bastard’s games. You make a point of scraping you nails along his sensitive abdomen while drawing your teeth across his dick, eliciting a sharp intake of air from him.

He squints his eyes at you, “No it’s nothing, I just hit my knee on the edge of my desk. I will contact you later about the stationary business.” He curtly hangs up and you take that as a cue to deep throat his cock as pulls your hair with a short gasp. You start sucking him _hard_ , unwinding your left hand you had been using to stabilize yourself and wrapping it around the base of his cock to stroke him quickly. Your right hand continued lightly scratching and dragging your nails all over his chest and stomach. His breathing became ragged and he leaned a little farther back in his chair, his hips arching a little up. He quietly groans as his free hand grips the arm of his chair until his knuckles are white. You continue your pace for a few more seconds when you think he’s just at the edge-

And you bring your hands to a halt and you lean back, his cock falling out of your mouth, glistening with your slobber. He moans and opens his eyes which he had clenched shut. His breath is coming out ragged, “Why- what are you- ”

Bringing Jumin to the edge and watching him falter is absolutely delicious. You almost hope he starts begging for you to finish him off. You give him a wry smile, “I just wanted to make sure the terms of the deal were understood. We both get what we want and all that.” Your own chest is heaving from exertion but you feel extremely smug seeing Jumin exposed like this.

Jumin leans up out of his chair and straightens out his collar as he comes to a standing position. Is he…done? Not going further was fine by you, but you had really only meant to tease him by pulling away before he could finish. From where you stayed on the floor you realized how much he towered over you once he was standing. You couldn’t see the expression on his face.

Words smooth as silk but firm as iron, “Are you going back on our deal already? Because I don’t feel like you’ve upheld your side of the bargain.”

Before you can retort he’s dragged you into a more upright kneeling position by your hair once more, shoving your face back towards his still fully erect member, still slick with spit. You only have a chance to slightly part your lips before he thrusts deep into your mouth, hissing as your teeth scrape against him. Instead of guiding your head he holds it in place as he rolls his hips against your face, fucking his cock in and out of your mouth.

This is sloppier, faster, and hotter than just a few moments ago. The slight arousal you had been beginning to feel was in full affect now. You moaned against his quick thrusts into his mouth, eyes fluttering open. Jumin wasn’t holding back now, mouth open and panting. You wished this attractive, powerful man would’ve been fucking you under different circumstances but this is just how things ended up.

It didn’t take long for Jumin to come back to the edge of his climax, his pace quick but faltering, moaning under his breath. With a few more grunts and a sharp tug of your hair he finished, salty cum filling your mouth. You did your best to swallow it as he slowly pulled away from you and released his grasp.

Still shaking from his orgasm he offered you a hand and helped you onto your own shaky feet. He turned away from you to tuck himself away and straighten out his clothes. You followed suit by smoothing out your disheveled hair and buttoning up your blouse once more. When your eyes met again you and Jumin both looked away almost embarrassed, but he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to you, tapping the corner of his mouth. You accepted the cloth and wiped away the spit and semen from around your mouth, hesitating before putting the cloth away in your pocket, you don’t know if he’d want that back.

Jumin takes one last second to straighten everything out before sitting back in his chair. He clears his throat to break the silence. “It has been a… pleasure doing business with you. I’m sure we’ll uh, be in contact in the future.”

You try to ignore the throbbing you feel in your abdomen as you turn towards the door to the office. “I’m glad we could work something out this time Jumin. Have a good afternoon I suppose.” You feel his burning gaze in your back as you exit his office and head towards the elevator. Across the floor your eyes catch the back of Jaehee’s head as she hurries about her tasks and feel a pit of regret in your stomach. You did all this for her because she’s your closest friend, and it worked out! But why does this make you feel sick… you feel like you’ve betrayed your feelings for her by what you’ve done with Jumin; the fact that you enjoyed it. You remember his cold gaze and how he had towered over you and shiver a little as you step onto the elevator, extremely glad you wore tights under this skirt because your underwear are soaked after this encounter.

You selfishly hope that this has at least bought Jaehee more time that she can spend with you, because for every minute you can enjoy her smile and her beautiful brown eyes it makes it all worth it. Your mind is lost in thoughts of coffee brown eyes as you head home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it through my first fic! I've never been much of a writer but I've been hornily inspired by MM these past few months. I'd love to read any comments or critiques you have!


End file.
